This invention relates to compositions and methods for improving the adhesion of fiber to rubber. Particularly it relates to products obtained by the reaction of formaldehyde, diallylamine and resorcinol or resorcinol resins.
Kolka, Tai and Moult, U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,382, disclose the incorporation of resorcinol resin and tris(morpholinomethyl)resorcinol to vulcanizable rubber compositions to increase the adhesion of rubber. This invention comprises in part a novel compound, namely, tris(diallylaminomethyl)resorcinol which enhances the adhesion of fiber to rubber.